DESCRIPTION: (Applicant's Description) Our objectives are to build a sustainable bioprospecting program in Panama, to e n hance conservation, and to discover new products for medicine and agriculture. Panama has more forest cover than any other Central American country, and is considered a threatened diversity hotspot. Its unique p o sition as a biological corridor joining the northern and southern hemispheres has implications for both regional and international conservation strategies. To promote conservation and sustainable bioprospecting in Panama, we are stressing technology transfer and effective drug discovery. First, we will use ecological research to target collections towards species and tissues that have a high biological activity. We will also extract fresh samples, minimizing the loss of active compounds. Second, we are placing a large emphasis on training and technology transfer to Panama. We are establishing bioassay with Human Immunodeficiency Virus (HIV) and cancer at the University of Panama and with tropical diseases at Gorgas Memorial Institute in Panama City. Active compounds will purified at the University of Panama. In addition, protein extracts will be tested for activity against whitefly, a crop pest that could become one of the major pests worldwide. Both organic and protein extracts will be sent to Monsanto, our industrial collaborator. Monsanto has committed to providing strong technical support for the pharmaceutical and agricultural investigations in Panama, especially with the identification of active compounds, thus providing a substantial component of capacity building. This emphasis on training and technology transfer creates immediate benefits to Panama and helps establish the scientific infrastructure necessary to continue bioprospecting after the termination of the grant. In addition we will assist the Kuna and Naso Indians of Panama to make a permanent record of their ethnobotanical knowledge and to increase their involvement in conservation and land management planning.